Misunderstandings
by starglow71
Summary: Established Wincest! Dean is begging Sam to let him in and Sam isn't doing it. Bet this involves Bela somehow, lol. Based after the 'ghostship' episode. Bela flirted with Dean and Sam took it wrong. Can Dean make him see reason? What else is in store?


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Established Wincest. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

Plot: Sam is jealous of Bela and Dean is trying to make him see sense. Jealous Sam isn't listening and Dean may have to pull out the big guns on this one.

Sam is _so_ not going to make this easy on him!

Not to mention, getting Dean's contract cancelled and the showdown between Michael and Lucifer still looming over them. Enter the new players, John Winchester and Adam.

Here's hoping they can save them or will it cost them their newly returned Father and their newly discovered Brother, Adam?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Open the door, Sam." Dean said, apologetically.

"No." Sam said and growled, tossing a shoe at the door.

"Sam, it's cold out here." Dean said, okay, he'd earned this, sort of. He blamed Bela for most of it though. "I could get sick." Dean wheedled, okay, he had to try something, Sam was pissed. And it _was_ cold out.

"Good, let Bela take care of you." Sam said, throwing the other shoe and Dean groaned.

"Baby, you know we didn't do anything! I don't swing that way anymore, remember?" Dean pointed out, and heard nothing.

"I was pawed all night by Mrs. Robinson, Dean, ugh! And you were upstairs fucking Bela." Sam growled through the door. He was currently in a towel preparing to shower her hand prints of his body, clothes or not, she was way to touchy feely! Angry sex, hmmm. Bela and Dean. It made his blood boil at the thought of _her_ ...just touching _him_…he was gonna _fucking kill her! _"I saw that look she gave you at the house! You were interested."

"I was not _fucking_ Bela, not interested in her, I swear! I just want to be with you, Sammy, you know that! Baby, just open the door, please? I'll do anything!" Dean pleaded and he heard the lock click. The door cracked a little, and a hazel eye peeked out.

"Anything?" Sam said and Dean nodded, really _really_ apologetically now. "I swear we didn't do anything, _I wouldn't_. She was just being a _bitch_, Sammy!"

"No, don't go off subject. You'll do _anything?_" Sam repeated and Dean nodded, enthusiastically and apologetically at the same time.

"_Anything._" Dean promised, meaning every word.

The door swung open, and Dean walked in. Sam held a collar and leash, and wore nothing but a towel. Dean simultaneously lost IQ points and got harder than diamonds at the sight of him this way.

"Put it on." Sam ordered and Dean grinned and put it on, as ordered. Sam tied him to a bed and sat on the other, looking hurt. Dean would have said he was sorry but he knew Sam wanted him to be quiet.

"I have to shower. I got her paw prints on me, ugh! Gross, really. And Bela took the Colt! Such a bad night!" Sam looked at him and asked, "You promise me, on your love for me, or I swear you can just go now, that you did _nothing_ with that bitch! Don't lie either."

Dean said nothing.

Sam smiled and said, "You can speak, Dean, this isn't that kind of punishment. I want to hear what you have to say." He refused to look at Dean though.

"I promise there was no contact whatsoever, promise!" Dean said and Sam looked at him now, uncertain.

"It looked like you did, the guards said that…" Sam said and stopped, sighing. "It was a con, fuck, I fell for it." He went to undo the leash but Dean moved away.

"I want to wear it, I like this game." Dean grinned and Sam had to smile. Then he looked at Dean and kissed him, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. It's just she…" Sam stopped here and Dean nodded.

"Knows how to push our buttons, Yeah, I know." Dean finished and they both groaned.

"Bitch!" Sam growled, but ran a hand through Dean's hair, pulling him up for a kiss.

"Bitch." Dean agreed and tried to keep the kiss brief.

Sam tugged playfully on the leash, "Come _wash_ me." Sam said softly and Dean followed on all fours. They walked to the bathroom now and Sam ordered, "Undress, Dean. Then come in here."

Sam got in the shower and held the body wash while he squeezed some onto the loofa, sudsing it up and waiting. Dean climbed in and took the loofa, clearly liking the game so far. "Wash her off me, Dean." Sam ordered and Dean happily complied, washing him completely, taking his time to wash the old bitch's fingerprints off him, not liking it any more than Sam did that she got to paw his lover. He may have scrubbed a _little_ too hard but it was what Sam wanted, so he kept doing it. When he had stopped, and Sam rinsed off, Sam gave him a leering smile. "Suck my dick, Dean."

Dean smiled and complied, starting with the head and working down, using a hand to roll the balls below with his hand while he did it, Sam moaned and his head went back. Dean liked the look of Sam this way, so aroused he couldn't think. It was a gorgeous look on the man really. Soon Sam put a hand on his head and made him stop. "Stand up against the wall. Spread your legs." Dean obeyed and pooched his ass out a little, he knew what was coming. He felt liquid on his hole and fingers enter him, working his prostate now, making him arch. Sam knew just where to hit, every _damn _time, so accurate was his aim this way. Dean loved that Sam knew him that well. Just as he knew Sam, too.

"Gonna fuck you now, remind you who this ass belongs to, who _all _of you belongs to, so you know that no one, not even Bela, gets touch you that way." Sam said but added, "I love you, Dean. So _damn _much." Dean smiled into the wall and said in return, "I love you, too, Sammy."

Then they both grinned like fools and Sam thrust in, taking Dean softly then working up to harder and faster, making it good for him, the way he liked to for his lover/brother. Soon enough, they were both going harder and faster, lost in it and cumming hard, Sam filling his ass with his cum while Sam turned him around and took him in his mouth, making Dean finally cum in his mouth, drinking every drop like it was his favorite shake or something. Dean smiled fondly down at his brother, who stood now, removing the collar and putting it on himself. "Your turn." Sam said grinning.

Dean promptly made Sam wash him then suck him hard, moaning but making him stop in time, then having him lean against the wall and fucked him, too. Taking close to an hour working his ass, starting slow then faster until they were pounding again. Sam fought the need to cum until Dean had filled him with his cum, loving the feel of him cumming inside him then turned around and Dean sucked him, drinking him down as he came as well.

Then Sam removed the collar and they went to bed, cuddling and smiling happily, kissing as they drifted off. Spent and happy for the moment. Sam vowed to himself to find a way to save Dean from his trip to Hell and Dean vowed to not let Sam do any such thing.

Their usual dilemma really. One that wouldn't be resolved anytime soon.

So they let it go for the night and decided to just feel the love they had between them right now.

The rest could wait.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You sure this is the best plan really?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"It's the only one I got." Dean said and shrugged, too.

They looked over at Ruby, bruised and tortured but fine for the moment.

They had tortured her until she told them everything, luring her in with Sam as bait. She had fallen for it. And told them who had Dean's contract.

So now they summoned it and knew this would work.

Lilith appeared before them now, taunting them. So they trapped and tortured her, too, doing it together this time. She eventually broke and made the contract appear on Dean's skin, then voiding it, freeing Dean from it. They shot her and Ruby with the new Colt and they burnt up from the inside in front of them.

Happy finally, they burned the remains and drove away, cuddling in the front seat.

Dean was finally free of his deal.

Sam wasn't losing him after all.

Their world was good again.

Needless to say, someone did eventually break the seal.

Just not Dean, or Sam.

But John, John finally said yes and tortured souls.

And began the Apocalypse.

The boys didn't know this right then.

But they would later.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

John, aka Michael, and Adam, aka Lucifer, faced off in Stoll's Cemetery. Sam and Dean watched helplessly as they did.

John was Michael's cause he had broken the seal and was righteous, and Adam because Sam refused to do it, and well, Lucifer got impatient and went for his second choice of vessels. They were both pretty injured, neither angel was listening and had pummeled them pretty good. Castiel was late but Bobby sat by them, just as hurt as they were now. All three watch in horror as the two family members they had left faced off and prepared to kill each other.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and took form, a little old man, a frail looking guy. He stood between them and they bowed, heads down and trembling. The old man looked at the three by the car and smiled, healing them instantly. All three stood and gasped in surprise, approaching but waiting as the old man motioned them to stop.

"John Winchester, I free you from your vessel duty. Come out of him, son." The old man said and sure enough an angel form came out of their father and John stood there puzzled. "You are free to live out your life now with your family. When you do pass, you will go to Heaven, to be with Mary and your family."

Then the old man approached Adam and shook his head. "Adam Milligan. A Winchester son is what you are, I free you as well, come out of him, son." The old man said this and immediately a bright angel form came out of him as well, leaving Adam confused as well. "You are also free to live out your life with your family, John and the boys. They love you, be with them."

Then he looked at his sons and sighed.

"This is not my apocalypse. I did not want this. Michael, return to Heaven and await your punishment, go now." The old man ordered and Michael vanished instantly, clearly afraid of his father.

All three Hunters were already bowed to him and the old man smiled, approving of this act. Then turned to his other son. "Hell is your domain, son, it needs you. I forgive you for your transgressions and give you privileges to return to Heaven again and to visit me. Go rule Hell as you are required and don't overstep your bounds again. I do love you, son, never forget that." The old man said and created a portal which Lucifer jumped through.

Then the old man waved to them and smiled, vanishing from sight instantly. They hugged their father and cried, then held Adam and cried, too.

Neither their father nor Adam were surprised at the news they were lovers and seemed to accept it automatically.

Dean still kept the Impala and hunted with Sam.

Their Dad rebuilt a Mustang and drove that one, hunting again as well

Adam moved into Bobby's and went to college, got a normal life.

And Bobby manned the phones, played second father to the boys, and just did his part to help them on their hunts.

They were all finally happy.

And free of all misunderstandings,

For once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
